


Star Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about Jean being friends and falling in love with the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Boy

_Jean is a human -_

_a small grain of sand in the sea of the universe._

_He loves to talk to the stars._

_Their consciousness only heard in Jean's young ears._

  
_In the night, their voices are clear._

_A conversation._

_But the many voices confuse Jean,_

_so they become one._

  
_Jean finds friendship with the universe._

_He teaches about life as a human._

_Simple lives weaving with others to create a complex society._

_And Jean feels lonely._

  
_A thread who has yet to intertwine with others._

  
_A boy whose only friend he cannot touch._

  
_The universe wishes to be close with Jean,_

_but its vastness makes the distance so far._

_So the consciousness forms a young boy._

_A map of stars forever painted on his skin._

  
_It gives itself a name._

  
_Marco._

  
_Jean falls in love._

  
_Hands trace over constellations_

_once only seen in the night sky._

_Jean holds the universe in his hands,_

_and Marco holds his._


End file.
